


Need

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike watches Debra sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

The  hospital chair is highly uncomfortable but that doesn't matter to Mike. He's not going to sleep now, all thoughts of that vanished when Turner arrived, grey in the face, and gave him the news that Ryan and Claire had been attacked. He's glad Debra was asleep when Turner arrived, is gladder still that she's stayed asleep. She needs it after what she's been through. 

She'd tried to convince him he needed sleep too but he'd known she was wrong, knows it more now. He doesn't need sleep, he needs to watch her sleep. He needs to look at her chest rising and falling, needs to see her dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. He needs to see and hear her breathing, know that she's alive, needs to banish that image of her in the coffin, still and lifeless, from his head. 

He needs her, full stop. 

She's not going to want to hear it, he's fairly sure of that. No-one knows about them, and even if someone noticed something during the case, they can't know they've been seeing one another for over a year, always on the down low, never serious, at Debra's insistence. 

That's not going to cut it for Mike any more, not by a long shot. Because if the Carroll case has taught him anything, if the news about Claire has taught him anything, it's that he never wants to let Debra go. 


End file.
